1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface-mount video camera, more particularly to a surface-mount video camera adapted to be mounted on and used with a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional surface mount video camera 10 is shown to have a clamp member 12 to clamp securely a personal computer (not shown). The connection as such is liable to result in removal of the video camera 10 from the personal computer. In addition, it is inconvenient to adjust the camera 10 to desired a position and angle during use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a surface-mount video camera which can be secured on a personal computer firmly and which can be easily adjusted to a desired angle relative to the personal computer.
According to this invention, the surface-mount video camera includes a video camera body with a lens which is oriented in a longitudinal direction, and a seat body which is adapted to be mounted on a personal computer, and which includes an upper seat portion. The upper seat portion has upper and lower walls opposite to each other in an upright direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of the lens, and a mounting hole which defines a rotating axis parallel to the upright direction. The upper and lower walls are formed respectively with outer and inner annular engaging portions which define the mounting hole. An anchored body has a lower cylindrical portion which is rotatably insertable into the mounting hole about the rotating axis and downwardly beyond the inner annular engaging portion, and a flange portion which extends outwardly and radially from the lower cylindrical portion to be slidably rotatable relative to the outer annular engaging portion. A retaining member is disposed between the lower cylindrical portion and the inner annular engaging portion such that the lower cylindrical portion is retainingly and rotatably slidable relative to the inner annular engaging portion when the lower cylindrical portion is inserted into the mounting hole. A first knuckle member is disposed on the flange portion with a hinging axis thereof extending in a direction transverse to both the rotating axis and the longitudinal direction of the lens. A pin shaft is received securely in the first knuckle member at one end, and extends outwardly of the first knuckle member along the hinging, axis at the other end. A second knuckle member is hingeably mounted on the mounting end of the pin shaft. A coupling member is mounted on the second knuckle member at an end thereof, and is secured to the video camera body at an opposite end. As such, the video camera body can be rotated about the rotating axis and the hinging axis so as to adjust the longitudinal direction of the lens conveniently.